Double Edged Sword
by mistykasumi
Summary: Caesar worries for Antonius, not knowing the events in store for himself.


Caesar paces the length of his tent, awaiting news of Antonius. After destroying the camp of the enemy, they had pursued the fleeing troops to a fork in the road, where he had sent Antonius with half of the army down the right-side path while he led his troops along the road to the left. They had returned within half an hour.

Now, after more than two hours, he still has no news of his second-in-command, and Caesar worries because he knows Antonius has the capability to complete his task in the same amount of time as Caesar himself, and he hopes that Antonius has not run into trouble.

The sound of rain hitting his tent reaches Caesar's ears, and he grows more worried still, hoping that the rain does not impede Antonius's safe return. Antonius is much too valuable for him to lose, and in more ways than one as well.

A commander enters his tent and asks him to eat, but Caesar shoos him away impatiently without looking at him. He has no heart to eat while news of Antonius eludes him. Besides, eating while Antonius may be fighting for him seems like an insult to his second-in-command.

A great shout rises up outside, and Caesar's heart beats rapidly in anticipation. Such an uproar can only mean one thing—new of Antonius, and he stops his pacing, awaiting someone to enter and give him news of Antonius. He must know what has occurred, whether it be good or unfavorable.

A sentry enters and bows to Caesar's back. "General, Lieutenant General Antonius wishes to see you."

"Let him enter," Caesar replies brusquely, his worries starting to transform into anger now that he knows Antonius has returned. The sentry retreats out of the tent, and Antonius enters a moment after, rain running down his armor.

"General, please forgive me for the amount of time taken to vanquish those escaping. Catching them proved to be difficult as we—"

"Stop," Caesar commands, and Antonius falls silent. Caesar can feel the tension in the air between them as Antonius awaits his next words, and Caesar doesn't disappoint his second-in-command. "Antonius, I know you are more skilled than that. Destroying the remnants of an army should prove no difficulties for you. Do you know how worried I was when I received no news?" asks Caesar, turning to face Antonius.

He finds Antonius kneeling before him, head down, the dirt around him darkened by the rainwater dripping off of his armor. "General, I attempted my best to accomplish everything quickly in order to keep you from worrying. I again give my sincere apology, and you may punish me as you see fit," Antonius finishes, raising his head to look at Caesar.

Caesar sighs. "I wish to punish you, but I have no heart to do so. Rise, Antonius. You are forgiven. Your safe return has compensated for the worry you caused me."

"Thank you, General," Antonius replies, rising, and once he stands, Caesar walks forward and removes Antonius's helmet, setting it upon the table beside them before seizing Antonius in a brutal kiss.

"Antonius, you are too valuable for me to lose, understand?" whispers Caesar as they break the kiss, and Antonius shivers.

"Caesar, I would never dare," Antonius whispers in return. "I only thought of returning to you with the utmost haste while I pursued those cowards because I did not want you to worry. I serve you above all else."

They kiss again, and when they part, Caesar removes Antonius's armor piece by piece, setting them upon the table where Antonius's helmet lies before pushing Antonius upon the small cot deep within the tent. Antonius's hands scrabble at Caesar's own armor, and upon removing the pieces, he throws them onto the blanket, furnished for such occasions, by the bed.

The sex is passionate, as always, but this time, an undercurrent of desperation and immense need lies within it. All the desperate worry Caesar held while waiting for Antonius pours into his motions, and fueled by urgent need and unspeakable love on both sides, the bittersweet sex speaks for them what they cannot and refuse to say.

Afterward, Antonius lies beside Caesar, a blanket over them both. "When we return to Rome, the Senate will have no choice left but to proclaim me king after all that I have done for our glorious Republic."

"Caesar, you know how many oppose your goal. Once we return and the plans to crown you are set, many of your enemies will try to stop you. They will not falter at the prospect of killing you."

"I am stronger than those who will try to stop me, Antonius. Besides, my death is inevitable; all men must die, even great men. Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all."

"Caesar, please, be aware of those conspiring against you. Don't leave me alone in that fashion," Antonius whispers.

"Antonius, do not worry for me. You know that I will never willingly leave you."

Antonius knows, and he knows not to press after Caesar replies. However, he does not trust the Senate at all, and though he watches, even he will miss his greatest fear coming into existence.

---

Notes: "Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all" is from Utada Hikaru's "Simple and Clean".

Also, Antonius would have been a _legatus_, which is equivalent to a present-day lieutenant general.


End file.
